


Haikyuu!! imagines

by blurredsofty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredsofty/pseuds/blurredsofty
Summary: Hi! So I'm open for request about haikyuu!! Boys, so feel free to request any situation, reactions or one shot! I can do both in english and spanish!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Haiba Lev/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

So I have been thinking about writing about haikyuu boys, I will be open for request but I will also write some one shots for my own, this chapter is only for communication! But! Thanks for reading! Feel free to suggest anything and sorry if my english is not so good 😔


	2. Roommate 1 [kuroo/reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction in English, so don’t be shy in constructive criticism! 
> 
> This is the first part of a shot I was thinking about, so enjoy it and sorry for my English.
> 
> In which Kuroo don’t know his roommate but he may has a crush on her.

Kuroo shared a flat with a girl since the beginning of the actual year, it had been several months, and he couldn’t even tell how her voice was.

He knew her age, her name and that she went to the same university, he even tried walking with her to the university, but she left their home early enough to him to be up ir she did the walk in silence.  
It was even a topic that he shared with his friends, especially with Bokuto and Kenma, with whom he shared facts that could adjust to her.

It could be said that Kuroo has developed some kind of interest for her, even if Bokuto would prefer to tell that he has a crush, and it was kinda true. Because although it was hard to him to admit it, he would get nervous when she was around, even if they didn’t talked.

He knew that she has friends, because they knew if their visits, but they wondered if she had someone special.

It wasn’t until one night, that they started talking.  
He was sleeping and if it wasn’t for the big noise that came from the door, he wouldn’t wake up. He woke up scared, he even thought about someone entering but in fact, there wasn’t nothing to steal, un the end, it was a student flat.

What he found made him laugh, even if he tried to not to, although he worried.

Y/n was in her knees while holding her shoes in one hand, it was obvious that she may has fallen and because of the smell, he could tell that she was drunk. The girl looked up, maintaining the look with her roommate, a blush was making presence in her face. When she got up, a small bleeding was seem in her knees.

“Fuck, sorry” she muttered while looking at the small injuries “did I wake you?”

I her voice you could see the effects of the alcohol, but for Kuroo, her voice was the most beautiful things he has ever listened to. “Yes, but don’t worry”

“I’m so sorry” y/n was nervous, first, because her state, and secondly because the awkward situation it was since she never talked to her roommate. She didn’t thought she would come home this drunk, and less that she would make so much noise.

“Don’t worry about it,” he told “now come, I will look after that injuries.”

After a small discussion in which y/n would deny any help even if she couldn’t walk properly, Kuroo insisted in helping her a bare minimum. Kuroo won.   
When he had finished taking care of her, he let her in her room, waiting that in her state, she wouldn’t take a long time to fall asleep.

He tried to sleep, but it was impossible for him. His heart was beating so fast while his mind tried to deny that y/n made him feel like this, without knowing her at all.  
But his heart wasn’t ready to see a small silhouette appear in his door.

“Can I sleep with you?


End file.
